dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness of a Cyborg
Summary Spark goes to Jones' lab to get his own cyborg suit. But after he lets Dark Spark take control, things won't end well. Characters *Spark *Dark Spark (antagonist) *Jones *Jade *Violet *Wolf (mentioned) *Bitchess (mentiioned) *Rapper (mentioned) Transcript (Spark was reading about Wolf destrying an entire country with a cyborg suit) Spark: Wow. (Spark knocks on Jade's door) Jade: (Opens the door) Oh hey Spark. (Puts her pistol away) Spark: Can I see Jones for a bit. Jade: Sure, he's in his lab. Spark: Sweet. (walks into Jones' lab) (Jones is wielding a sculpture of a penis) '' Bitchess: Heh! Bitchess will love this shit! Spark: ''(disturbed) Uhhh.... Jones: (Notices Spark) Yo Sparky! What are you up to!? (Spark shows a newspaper of Wolf in his cyborg suit) Jones: Yeah, it's typical of Wolf. Spark: I was thinking... Maybe I should have a cyborg suit too. Jones: Oh really! Why? Spark: Well, for starters. Rapper has a suit. Bitchess has a suit too. Jones: So you want a suit because your jealous? Spark: No! Jones: I don't blame you, even Bitchess has one. Spark: So can you create me a cyborg suit? Jones: Alright, but you better not go dark while in that suit! Spark: Wait! How did you know? Jones: Know what? Spark: That I might go dark while I'm in the cyborg suit. Jones: Cause your going dark all the time now! Spark: That's true, It'll be a LOT worse when inside a suit. Okay, I promise. Jones: Good, now you gotta wait cause this shit takes a while. Spark: Right. (TWO DAYS LATER) Spark returns to Jones lab) Spark: So, is it done? Jones: Yes, here it is. (Pulls down a robe and reveals a large mech suit, that's in the colors of yellow and cyan, with miniguns on the arms and rockets on the back, he then gives the suit to Spark) (Spark gets on the suit and adjusted the suits setting, it then covers up his some of his skin, and then enhanced all of his attributes to maximum) Jones: Alright bitch, what do you think of it!? Jones: Great! Now get out of my lab! Spark: WAIT! Can you at least make me some cyber power swords? Maybe two? Jones: Alright then. (2 HOURS LATER) Jones: (Places a cyan cyber sword in the cyborg's right hand) There ya go! (Spark then made of capable of making the sword grasp on his bare hand) Spark: And you matched my color, that is sweet of you. (runs off in blurring speed) Jones: You better not fuck shit up with me and Jade! (Spark in his mech suit goes running into the city at lighting speed) Spark: (laughs) Now to kill some ninjas! (Spark runs inside the Golden Lotus Dragon) Spark: (kicks down the door) HEY! (Several Golden lotus ninjas show up around him ready to fight) (Spark enters Blade Mode and slashes the points of the ninjas causing high damage, and mostly slices of their arms and legs) Golden Lotus Ninja: Oh no, this one is too strong! Spark: No, I'm just too fast.'' (attacks the pressure points)'' (Spark finished killing the last of the GLD ninjas) Spark: Ah, now to do other shit with this baby. (Spark continues running super fast in his mech suit across the city) Spark: MAN! I could kill a dragon or hydra with this! (Spark then sees several dragons in the sky) (Spark attacks the dragons) (Spark notices his cyborg suit he can't fly, he rather runs up a building instead and jumps off the building high in the air, he then enters Blade Mode to slice off the wings) (A dragon then hits Spark with his clawed right hand) (Spark was able to withstand the pain and slices the dragons head off) (The other dragons then breathe fire straight toward Spark) (Spark dodges with incredible speed and enters Blade Mode to slice some dragons in half and other into pieces) (One of the remaining dragons then eats Spark) (Spark travels inside the dragon to finds it's spine, when he does he grabs and engulfs in lightning to charge out of the dragon in lightning speed to rip the spine out from the inside) (Spark walks away from the dead dragons) Spark: Ah, time to go home and deactivate this suit. I wonder if my dark form can be able to use this. (Spark returns home and prepares to take the suit off) Spark: Hmm, maybe I should make this suit attach to myself at my own will and an come on and off when I need it. (Spark presses some buttons and it comes off automatically) Spark: Hmm.. (presses some buttons on and it come back on) (Spark thinks for a second and has no choice) Spark: Ugh! Fuck me! (stabs himself through the arm, to get pissed, when he reaches his limits he goes into his dark form) (Dark Spark destroys his home and jumps into the street) Dark Spark: ..... (Dark Spark sees his cyborg suit turning from yellow and cyan to black and red, all off his dark attributes pushed beyond it's limit and measure and engulfs in a red glowing aura and red lightning, he suddenly twitches and grins) (Back at Jade's Home) '' Jade: Hey Jones, it looks like it's about to rain. Jones: Weird, it was sunny a second a go. ''(Random explosions appears out of nowhere around the city) Jones: Ah shit! I hope that isn't Dark Spark. (Dark Spark was surrounded by swat teams everywhere, including the army) Army General: Fire everything! (Many weapons are fired at Dark Spark) (Dark Spark runs in red lightning uses the single cyborg sword to deflect every single bullet and redirects them back at the soldiers and swat team) Jade: (Notices from her home) Oh no, it is Dark Spark! Jones: I knew it! I shouldn't have trusted Spark with my new suit! (Dark Spark charges at a tank slice every soldier in his way through with incredible and insane speed, a missle fires at Dark Spark but he slices it in half in slow motion and explodes. Dark Spark jumps in the air and uses Blade Mode to slice the tank into pieces with the soldiers inside) Jade: Jones, we got to do something? Jones: I don't fucking know how to stop Dark Spark? (Violet bangs on the door) Jade: (Opens the door) Here to help Violet? Violet: Yeah, I heard. Jade: Jones made Spark a cyborg suit, and you can see now Spark is now in Dark mode. Violet: And with the suit enhancing it's attributes, there is no way people would stand a chance. Jade: So now we're screwed, unless we find a solution. Violet: I got one. But it's risky. Jade: what is it? Violet: If we can get Jones into his 'Hyper Rage Mode' to distract Dark Spark, we can get him to strip off the damn suit for good. Violet: I feel like is it the only way. Jade: Okay, but let's just try and take out Dark Spark while we can. Violet: Right. (Jade, Jones, and Violet run out to find Dark Spark) (Dark Spark was running on a wall and jumps off facing a chopper, he uses Blade Mode to slice it in pieces as it explodes) Jade: That cyborg suit is powerful. Jones: Well, now we have to find a way to get it off of him. (Violet pulls out a high powered gauntlet and wears it on her right hand) '' Violet: Jones. Jones: Yeah Viola? Violet: Don't flinch. ''(Violet punches Jones' testicles real hard and brutal and increases the voltage to maximum) '' Violet: By the way, Ryle fucked Jade last month Jones: ''(Angry) ''Bitch! I should kill you! Jade: I don't think that's enough. ''(Dark Spark sees Jade) (Violet increases the voltage to maximum as electricity appears around Violet, she then punches Jones' ball but this time more painful and brutal) Jones:'' (Angry)'' Gah! Is that all you got!? (Dark Spark then focuses his attention on Jade while no one is looking) Violet: Nope. (increases the voltage more higher than maximum and Jones' more unbelievable pain to his balls) Jones: (Angry) You want me to kill you!? (Sees Dark Spark) You better not... Violet: COME ON! (grabs Jones' balls painfully) Jade: Oh no... (Sees Dark Spark approaching toward her) Um guys! Violet: Come on! WHY WON'T YOU GET ANGRY!? (The voltage accidentally shocked Jade with great pain) Jade: Ow! Jones: (Shocked) No! (Becomes so angry that he grabs Violet and throws her into another building, as he turns around and see's Dark Spark picking up Jade) HEY DICKHEAD COCKSUCKER!!!! (Dark Spark grins and throws Jade at the same building Violet was in as she catches her) Dark Spark: Let's do this already. Jones: (Angry) YOU BETTER FUCKING LET JADE GO YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, PIECE OF SHIT, BALLSACK LOVING, FAGGOT!!! Dark Spark: I think not, I'll just give her a slow and painful death until she screams in agony. Jones: (Angry) LAY ONE FUCKING FINGER ON HER, AND I'LL GRAB YOUR BALLS AND TEAR THEM OFF SO QUICKLY, YOU'LL FUCKING NEVER BE HAPPY EVER AGAIN, THEN I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND TEAR APART IT APART TIL IT FUCKING SPLATTERS!!!! Dark Spark: Let me think, no. (Jones eyes catch on fire and a fire erupts behind him) '' Jones: WRONG FUCKING MOVE!! ''(Charges toward Dark Spark) (Dark Spark blocks Jones' strike with his own as it causes giant shock wave shattering the buildings and rooftops) '' Dark Spark: Fuck yeah, I can feel that damn fury! ''(Jones quickly jumps back up and punches Dark Spark's armor so much, that it starts to crack) (However because of the Dark Spark's durability at leaves not even a scratch) Jones: FUCK YOU!!!!'' (Does a mega punch on the center plate of the mech that breaks Dark Spark's durability and breaks the mech suit completely)'' (Dark Spark easily dodges Jones' megaton punch and grabs his arms to through him through ten buildings away) '' Dark Spark: Finally, a destructive maggot. ''(Jones quickly gets back up and does several mega punches on Dark Spark's mech armor center plate that the whole mech explodes and Dark Spark's durability is gone) (Before Jones, strike him in the chest, Dark Spark and Jones began exchanging blows at each other each one blocked by the other, every second contains six or seven hundred strikes at blurring speed, causing shock waves at random spots) Jade: (Gets up from the street) Jones? Violet? (Violet quickly grabs Jade and gets in a safe spot) Jade: Viola, this isn't working! Violet: HEY! I SAID Jones' to DISTRACT him! All we need to do is strap the suit of Dark Spark! Jade: How? Violet: All I gotta do is to hack into the system. Jade: What should I do? Violet: You need to Jones more time. Jade: Any suggestions to keep him like this? Violet: (gives Jade her gauntlet) You don't need to. Jade: Right. (Cuts back to Jones and Dark Spark fighting) '' Jones: ''(Angry) DIE MOTHERFUCK, DIE!!! (Jones and Dark Spark continue to fight as Violet tries to hack into the mech's system) Violet: (hacks quickly as she can) ..... Jones: (Angry) DARK SPARK, YOU ARE AN UNGRATEFUL, LYING, PIECE OF SHIT! (Punches him many times in the face) Dark Spark: BUT YOU WERE A DUMBASS TO TRUST MY GOODY PERSONA! (counters Jones' attacks) (Jones and Dark Spark keep countering each others punches) Violet: (still hacking and is sweating) ....... Jade: Hurry up Violet! Violet: I'm trying! (finishes) DONE! (The suit now completely loses it's abilities as Jones does a mega punch on Dark Spark's chest and the mech breaks completely) Dark Spark: WHAT THE-!? Jade: What now Violet!? Violet: (to Jade and Jones) FINISH HIM! (Jade hands Jones a mysterious new weapon) '' Jones: LEARN TO TRUST ME MOTHERFUCKER! ''(Shoots the weapon at Dark Spark which gets rid of all the darkness inside him and turns him back to normal) Spark: Well. (brushes himself) THAT was a rush. Jones: (Calms down and breathes) That's what you get for not taking up a promise. (Glares at Violet) And I'll let that thing you did with my balls slide, mainly because it kind of gave me a boner. (Spark gives Jones a paper, showing a list that says "Make Jones to make you a cyborg suit. Break the promise. Kill ninjas and dragons with a cyber power sword. Become Dark. Unleashes a massive killing spree. Make Violet to punch Jones in the balls to him enter Hyper Rage Mode. Make Violet hack into the cyborg system to shut it down. Make Jones finish Dark Spark breaking me free of his control." all checked) Jones: What the fuck is this for? Spark: I kinda KNEW all this was gonna happen and made a list. Jones: Well then, now I know not to trust you with a mech suit ever again. Spark: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna dispose of this. (runs off) Jones: Alright then, back to the lab to make more sex toys for me and my bitch. END (after-credits) (Shows Spark in Cybertime Systems) '' Spark: Hey sir, I'd like you to repair this into a cyber suit and make me able to activate it at will please. Violet: Alright, repair the suit men. ''(The suit comes out all repaired and improved) Spark: Sweet. (Spark bangs his chest to turn off the suit and bangs to turn on again) Spark: (sighs and pulls out a kunai) I'm gonna regret this. (stabs himself as the screen cuts to black) (Shows the rooftop with Dark Spark with his cyborg suit, he looks at the screen with an evil grin and a glowing red eyes as the screen fades to black with an evil laugh) REAL END Category:Episodes